


that bad, huh?

by marsmall0w



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (both of those are slight), Dominant Suna, Humiliation, M/M, Marijuana, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Submissive Akaashi, Teasing, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsmall0w/pseuds/marsmall0w
Summary: Suna fucks Akaashi after they smoke a little. That's really it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	that bad, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by MULTIPLE pieces of art done by @illumilen on twitter. pls god go check their art out, it is so divine and u will NOT regret it. i’m going to link one of my faves here: https://twitter.com/illumilen/status/1337026867526832130?s=20 . u will absolutely be able to tell which of their art makes an appearance in this fic <3
> 
> everyone in this work is 18+

Suna tossed his gym bag onto the floor beside his desk, pushing a tense hand through his hair and fishing his cellphone out of his pocket with the other. Not seconds after he shot off a text message to Akaashi, he was reaching out for his grinder, twisting off the top and tucking broken pieces of leaf into it. He emptied it out into his bowl piece as Akaashi’s knock sounded from across the room. Abandoning it reluctantly, he rose from his seat at his desk and pulled the door open. 

“I hit first,” he muttered, sauntering back to his desk.

“Nice to see you too, beautiful,” Keiji teased, following after him. With the flick of the lighter, the small space began to fill with the tell-tale scent they’d both grown so used to. Akaashi reached out, pushing open the window for Suna, the cool night air seeping in. Suna turned in the direction of the window, smoke leaving his lips in junction with the tension in his shoulders. 

“That bad, hm?” Akaashi asked. Suna offered no more than a nod before passing the glass bong towards the other. Keiji placed the opening against his mouth as Suna leaned forward to light it for him. Akaashi knew how to light his own bong, but the intimacy of someone else doing simple tasks for him was an experience he would never turn down. Especially with the way Rintarou felt the need to bend closer, forehead near touching Keiji’s nose. Akaashi studied the way Suna’s lashes fanned out against the pretty porcelain of his cheek as he looked down at the bowl piece, waiting for the flame to catch. Suna stepped away once the lighter was no longer needed, a bittersweet moment; Suna no longer close, but Akaashi now able to complete the process. He inhaled deeply, letting his eyes fall shut as he held the stinging smoke in his chest. When he opened them back up, Suna was watching as closely as Akaashi had just been watching him. Akaashi leaned forward, lips hovering near Suna’s. Rintarou’s lips parted naturally, already familiar with the path Keiji was taking. Suna’s hands came up to cup the male’s face, tilting his mouth closer to encourage the other onward. Akaashi released the smoke carefully in the direction of Suna’s lips. Suna sucked in the release quickly before turning to the window and letting the plume rise into the open night air. 

Keiji’s face still in his hands, Suna turned quickly and pressed his lips carefully to Akaashi’s. A surprised moan fell from Keiji’s lips and onto Suna’s, hands falling clumsily against his waist. Rintarou was never usually this quick, not that Akaashi minded. It simply was a glaring indication of just how brutal the day had been to the male. Suddenly they were both backpedaling toward the bed. Akaashi fell against the plush comforter, catching sight of Suna’s lust-filled eyes just as he dove down to plant wet kisses along his neck. Keiji’s teeth bit into his lower lip, not having realized just how much he’d also been dying for this. His eyes fluttered shut as he gave into the way each touch added a new butterfly to his stomach. He felt Suna hard against his thigh, his own cock beginning to respond to the situation. Rintarou’s hands were fumbling with the zipper on his jeans as his teeth sunk into Akaashi’s skin. Keiji sucked a breath in through clenched teeth at the sharp pleasure. His hips bucked up into Suna’s hands against his will, subconsciously begging him to proceed quicker. He was awarded with a dark chuckle from Suna.

“Poor Keiji. You’ve got to be patient, now. I promise I’ll take such good care of you,” Suna assured. He abandoned Keiji’s zipper, unzipped but not yet unbuttoned. Akaashi wanted to scream. Instead, Suna tugged off Keiji’s t-shirt, tossing it onto the floor. His mouth trailed lower and lower, stopping eagerly at Akaashi’s peaked nipple. His tongue swirled around it, teeth grazing it just the way Keiji liked. Akaashi let out an audible gasp, followed by a frustrated groan as he ground his hips against Suna once more. 

“Rintarou, you’re killing me here,” he complained, fingers threading through the male’s hair. His back arched off the bed, chest pressing harder into Suna’s teasing tongue. Rintarou’s lip curved upwards in a cocky smile, watching up at Akaashi’s pleading face. 

“Oh but honey, that’s the point,” Suna purred, reaching his hand down slowly. Akaashi watched, holding his breath. The movement was so calculated, the way Rintarou’s hand hesitated before the tent in Akaashi’s pants before changing course and gripping at his thigh. His thumb rubbed circles Akaashi could barely feel over the material of his jeans. He clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to take the other’s hand and guide it to exactly where he was aching for it. Alas, Akaashi knew better. Suna would only retract his hand and let it roam just about anywhere else. Rintarou’s tongue continued to work circles around Akaashi’s sensitive nipple, causing the male to cry out in frustration. Finally, _finally_ , Suna re-visited the waistband of Keiji’s pants. He unbuttoned them, pulling them down with his boxers. Keiji’s cock sprang free almost embarrassingly fast. Of course, this was terribly satisfying to Suna. He reached down to rid his own lower half of clothing before settling back on top of Akaashi. As much as he was grateful for the absolutely blissful way it felt to have Rintarou’s hard cock pressed up against his own, he was dying for friction. Unfortunately––or fortunately––Suna knew Akaashi quite well.

“Move your hips and I’ll strap you to this bed and make you watch me cum all on my own,” he warned. Keiji doubted Suna would favor masturbation over sex in any circumstance, but he was absolutely not in the game of taking risks when his cock was starting to leak with precum. He nodded his head in acknowledgement, the response immediate so as not to waste any more time. Suna reached under Akaashi’s back, hand sliding down his soft skin. The lower his touch moved, the harder it was for Keiji to breathe. It wasn’t long before Suna’s fingers were spreading Akaashi’s cheeks. Rintarou’s middle finger grazed Akaashi’s entrance, his touch painfully delicate as he traced the male’s rim. Akaashi’s eyes squeezed shut, exerting too much effort in making sure he didn’t squirm underneath the male. He was afraid it would be impossible.

“I c-can’t. R-R-R––”

“Hm? R-R-R? Keiji, honey, that’s not my name,” Suna tsked, withdrawing his hand from Akaashi’s entrance completely. Keiji gasped and his eyes went wide at the harsh halt. 

“P-Please––” he whimpered, eyebrows furrowing in desperation.

“Sound it out with me. C’mon, you can do it. Rin…”

“Rin,” Keiji repeated.

“Ta…”

“T-Ta,”

“Rou.”

“R–– _ugh, fuck_.” Of course, ‘ugh, fuck’ was very far off, but Suna had chosen that very moment to plunge his fingers into Akaashi’s pleading hole.

“Tsk, tsk. Keiji, now it feels like you’re playing dumb with me. You know better,” he growled. His fingers mercilessly fucked Akaashi’s insides, the sudden switch from teasing to overwhelming pleasure causing his head to spin. Moans ripped out of his mouth and he was absolutely positive Suna’s neighbors were going to be fucking pissed. Good. Suna loved it when everyone knew he was a great fuck. 

“C-Can’t––g-gonna cum,” Akaashi cried out. He shouldn’t have said anything at all. How could he be so stupid? Now Suna’s fingers were vacating his body and everything came to another very painful stop. 

“Oh no you don’t. I’m not finished with you.” This earned a protest from Akaashi, but Suna did not care in the slightest. Keiji couldn’t finish so early. Not when Suna desperately needed the distraction. He shifted downwards, head between Akaashi’s legs. His lips grazed those thick thighs Suna had grown so fond of, allowing Akaashi the most delicate kisses. Suna wasn’t in the business of softness, he simply knew how those feather-light touches would drive Keiji crazy. As if to prove his point, Akaashi let out a frustrated––but still lustful––groan. Suna smirked against Akaashi’s skin, sucking gently on it. With each touch he drew closer and closer to Keiji’s dick. His eyes flicked up to see Keiji’s face relax as Suna inched closer. Poor thing thought Rintarou was going to actually allow him such satisfaction. Suna almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Rintarou skipped over Keiji’s cock completely, positioning himself so that his face was level with Akaashi’s stomach. He began a new trail of wet kisses upwards, a trail that Keiji was painfully aware led _away_ from his cock.

“Fuck you, Rintarou,” Akaashi groaned out. Suna stopped suddenly. Immediately Akaashi knew he’d said the wrong thing. Suna lifted off of Akaashi completely, cool air replacing where his warm body had been. Akaashi hadn’t realized how much of a blessing that contact was until it was gone. 

“Off the bed, now,” Suna commanded. Akaashi obeyed, a shiver running down his spine at Suna’s dominance. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy this almost as much as getting railed. He stood before Suna, waiting patiently for his next instructions. Instead of words, Suna reached out and pushed down on Akaashi’s shoulder. This brought Keiji to his knees, looking up at Suna like he was a god. Suna grabbed Akaashi’s face in his hand, ensuring the male would maintain eye contact. 

“You do not tell me what to do. You do not curse me for my actions. You take what you get and you take it with a smile. Understand, pretty?” Suna inquired, a playful smirk lifting his lips at the end of his sentence. Akaashi nodded slowly, carefully. Suna looked down at Keiji’s cock. He watched as it drooled precum all over his carpet, creating a decent sized wet spot. 

“Aw, how fucking cute. You like this, don’t you?” Suna cooed. Akaashi would never lie to Rintarou. He nodded once more, still careful not to let his spiteful tongue free. 

“Since you’re such a good boy, I’ll let it slide. Why don’t you get back on the bed for me, hm?” he smirked, drawing his thumb across Keiji’s pretty lips before releasing his hold on his face. Akaashi obeyed immediately, eagerly. He sat, perched atop the bed with his hips pushed outward. Suna stepped forward, the height of his bed causing their cocks to be level. He collected a significant amount of spit in his mouth before releasing it onto both of their dicks. He pressed himself against Akaashi, taking the length of both of them in his hand. He began to stroke, still painfully slow. 

“Please, Rin. I’ll be so good,” Keiji promised. Suna let the silence that followed Akaashi’s words linger, pretending to think about it. In truth, he already knew the answer before Akaashi had even asked.

“You can fuck my hand. It’s okay,” he decided. He knew it would feel so much fucking better if Keiji was humping his hand like a desperate little bitch. Akaashi let out a sigh of relief before he began to rock his hips against Suna’s thick cock. He tossed his head back, eyes falling shut at the blissful feeling of finally being touched in the way he’d so craved. Suna took Akaashi’s face in his hands once more, bringing it back so he could see it. 

“Look at me while I fuck you, Keiji,” he grunted, hand picking up pace. Akaashi’s eyes fluttered open and he made an effort to keep focus on Rintarou’s face. Moans were spilling endlessly out of Akaashi’s mouth, louder and louder until they had reached full volume. The sound was music to Suna’s ears. Akaashi could feel himself getting close. One would think he’d learned from his previous mistake, but it would be worse not to warn Suna of his impending orgasm. 

“R-Rin. R-Rin, I really––ah!––I can’t hold back a-anymore,” he moaned out, body beginning to quiver. 

“It’s okay, pretty. You’ve been good. Let go,” Suna murmured into the male’s ear. That was all Akaashi needed, back arching as he released all over Suna’s hand and both of their cocks. Rintarou was close behind, making a mess on Akaashi’s stomach. They both fell back onto Suna’s bed, chests heaving as they gulped in air. Suna ran his fingers through his hair, sweat having stuck a few strands to his forehead. 

“Wanna smoke another bowl?”


End file.
